Michael King
Michael King is an officer in the LSF. Background A veteran who has been fighting the Liberty Rogues ever since he joined the LSF many years ago. He is a bit eccentric, but a nice guy and a good wingman. Interaction with Edison Trent Convoy Escort to Pittsburgh King meets Edison Trent on a mission to escort a convoy from Fort Bush to Planet Pittsburgh. After launch, they witnessed the destruction of the RNC Donau by The Order and joined the other Liberty forces in fighting back against the Order's forces. King was particularly shocked at how the Order was able to penetrate their defenses so easily, particularly coming on the heels of the destruction of Freeport 7. Following the attack, King proceeds with the escort mission. After rendevouzing with the DSE transports Brandt and Champion, they proceeded to take the Trade Lane to Pittsburgh. En route, Liberty Rogue forces attacked the convoy, though King and Trent fought them off and gaining enough time to get the convoy to safety. Upon arrival at Pittsburgh, King reveals to Trent that the entire operation was a ruse to draw the Rogues out of hiding, and he asks Trent to continue working with him to hunt down the Rogues. Destruction of the Liberty Rogue Base After taking off from Pittsburgh, King and Trent receive a distress call from the XT-19 Prison Ship. They move to intercept the Rogue fighters and beat them off, though the prison ship was heavily damaged (see "The Rescue of XT-19 Prison Ship" for more information). Following that, the various Liberty patrols break off to search the Pittsburgh Debris Field for a suspected Rogue base. Again, Trent and King receive a distress call, this time from LSF fighter Beta 4, whose wingmates had been destroyed by Rogue forces when they were exploring a nearby particle field. King decides that the Rogue base must be in there, so Trent, King, and other LSF forces attack and ultimately destroy the base (see "The Destruction of the Pittsburgh Liberty Rogue Base" for more information). King believes that this will allow the LSF to focus on the real threat, The Order. Following this victory, King is called away by Juni to conduct other business, though King mentioned that he was impressed by Trent's flying abilities. Being the humble person he is, King bragged about how he had (almost) single-handedly destroyed the Rogue base near Pittsburgh. Capture of Sean Ashcroft When Trent agrees to go on the mission to capture Sean Ashcroft, once again Michael King leads the patrol (Gamma 6) with Trent flying as wingman. When they identfy an artifact smuggler (who turned out to be a man named Cosmo Van Nostrom), King tells him to cut his engines and prepare to be arrested, and when he makes a run for it, tells Trent to disable his engines. Upon discovery that it is really not Ashcroft, King is momentarily confused but Juni's call about Pueblo Station causes him to leave Cosmo behind and save the station. King and Trent fight Ashcroft and his men, eventually capturing him and bringing him to the Battleship Missouri. En route, King tells Trent about the Rheinland expedition that found a planet with amny active Artifacts, which has led to the Liberty Artifact ban. Crackdown in the LSF Some time later when Juni and Trent investigate the potential rat in the LSF, she says that King is "still on Pittsburgh" perhaps implying that King likes hanging out at the far end of civilized Liberty. He is one of Juni's only friends that remains following the initial shakedup in the upper ranks, and he confirms that Juni's CO has been arrested. He says he will continue to use his contacts and try to find out what is going on.